


How angels fall

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Spain's talking nonsense, Romano knows as he tells his ridiculous love stories.Still, he can't help but listen.





	How angels fall

“Did you know-” Spain tells Romano once, staring out at the starry sea before their eyes.

                “That I once fell in love with an angel?”

Romano snorts, lips turning down in mockery.

                “Spagna, that’s against the laws of the church.” He says, because it is, and because he can’t think of anything else to say to something that stupid.

“It’s true.” Spain says, completely ignoring Romano and staring out at the moon, palms flat on the white sand paler in the moon’s light, tilting his head up to the heavens.

                Fine. If he wants to play that game, then Romano can too. “Then I’ll have to drag you straight to church tomorrow and have you confess to the Pope himself so you can be executed for your sins, you idiot.”

Spain smiles, eyes still fixated on the sky- what was so great about the damned sky anyways? “You wouldn’t, Romano.”

                “Yes I would.” Romano replies. Curtly, because of course he would. If Spain wasn’t so obviously bullshitting him, then his ass would be in the pews of the Vatican right this damned second.

“Why don’t you take me now, then?” Spain looks to him again, still smiling softly at him (which makes him want to punch the idiot, because Spain never smiles at _anyone_ like that, much less Romano).

                And Romano distinctly remembers how his cheeks did _not_ heat up at the implications of that, and how instead he returned Spain’s gaze and told him “Because you’re shitfaced drunk, moron.”

And Spain just kept smiling at him, bright and sweet but different from how he usually smiled, and takes Romano’s hand in his, gazes at him.

                “How drunk _are_ you?” Romano stutters at him, ignoring Spain’s precision with skill that he’s successfully honed over these past two hundred years or so, that- that he’s-

“Drunk enough to know the stars are not just in the sky, but an angel’s eyes, too.”

And he holds Romano’s gaze, the light from the restaurants and shops nearby reflected a hundred times over in his eyes (not, Romano tells himself, the fucking stars), brings Romano’s fingers to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Te amo, mi ángel.” And he drops Romano’s hand, and his gaze, and stares out at the stars again, smile curving up on his face with a light in his eyes.

                And Romano just stares, not at the stars but at Spain, until he finally has to blink and close his jaw and turn to stare out at the stars, and wonder why Spain likes them so much.

                And the Spain lays his hand over his and he feels like he could almost get it.

**Author's Note:**

> K, fluff aside, Romano would make a really crap angel. ("I'm here to save you from your sins, you fucking asshole! Yeah, that's right, you're going to hell! That's what you get for eating potatoes!") But this just came to me one night, so I wrote it, because I have no life. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
